Adiós, mi amado
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania está siendo cuidado por un menor, ahora "hijo" de Inglaterra, quién se llama Francisco. Él es el representante de la isla West Falkland, y hace años que conocía al alemán, y por lo tanto se encargó personalmente de cuidarlo, pero luego tendrán que separarse, cuando recién descubren sus sentimientos el uno al otro.


**Capítulo 3**

"_Adiós, mi amado_"

-¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-No, esa clase de noticias ya no entran en casa-

-Niñas, ¿De qué están hablando?-

Heidi y Nakeisho se alejaron al escuchar al padre de Berlín. Hablaban entre ellas, como en secreto. Pero en cuanto lo oyeron, se alejaron. Improvisando, veían los adornos de Navidad.

-De nada, le contaba a Tokio la historia del pesebre. Y, como nos gusta hablar silenciosamente, nos acercamos lo más que podíamos y adoránabamos el árbol.

-Sí, Señor Ludwig. Es exactamente lo que dice Berlín-san. Además, puede seguir contándome acerca de eso, ya que después debemos ordenar la casa para la fiesta de Navidad.

-Recuerda que hemos sido elejidos para realizar la fiesta en casa. Luego vendrán París para ayudarme con los vestidos y Viena para organizar la fiesta.

-Al parecer, lo tienes todo en tus manos, hija- Rió, arrodillándose a su altura y le acarició la cabeza. -Esa es mi niña- le felicitó, levantándose luego. -Las dejaré seguir, nos veremos luego.

-Adiós, Vatti- saludó Heidi.

-Hasta mañana, Señor Ludwig- saludó Tokio.

Apenas se fue, se miraron y soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

-Estuvimos cerca, ¿No?- sonrió nerviosa Heidi mientras sacaba los últimos preparativos.

-Sí, pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en mentirle a tu padre. Un día de éstos tendrás que decirle, Berlín-san. Se preocupará mucho si nota la falta de ausencia de Francisco-kun.

-Si, entiendo perfectamente a lo que dices. Pero fijate en ésto: Si se lo digo, se preocupará muchísimo y podría ser que quiera meterse en la guerra y eso nos hará mal. El tema de que se preocupe mucho ya lo está haciendo.

-Entonces, ¡Deberías decirle!- le advirtió nuevamente, y alguien las interrumpió.

-Niñas, ¿Por qué hablan a los gritos?-

Giraron a observar y vieron a Japón, acompañado con un chico. Era parecido a Francisco, pero era su hermano mayor.

-¡Tú eres Benjamín!- gritó Berlín, acercando y tomándolo de los brazos. -¿Dónde está Francisco?! ¿Quién lo tiene?! ¿Por qué no viene más?!

-Señorita, o se calma o no pienso abrir la boca- le respondió fríamente. -Además, ¿No era que ya estabas hablando de él?

-Sí, pero...- le sacó las manos de encima. -Sé que ya no viene más, pero...

-Ese no es su asunto.

-Por favor, ¡Necesito saberlo! Él es mi amigo, y un miembro de la familia- explicó.

Soltó un suspiro molesto: -Molestas igual que tu padre, me incomodas- miró al japonés. -Kiku, llévate a tu hija. Tengo que hablar a solas con la alemana.

-Sí, Benjamín-kun. Nakeisho, onegai-

Ella asintió y se levantó, reverenciándose enfrente de ella. -Gomenasai, Heidi-san. Nos veremos luego.

-Auf wiedersehen, Tokio. No te preocupes. Cuídate, gracias por venir-

Se retiran, y la isla se sentó en el sofá. -Muy bien, escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirtelo. Como dije, no es asunto tuyo. Es tema mío, de Inglaterra y de...- frenó allí, como recordando algo y gruñó. -Eso no es tema tuyo. No puedo decirte nada, ¿Entendido?- se quedó observando su rostro y en cierta forma, se acordó de su hermano. No tuvo otro remedio que explicarle a la rubia. -Estamos en un problema grave. Argentina busca nuestra soberanía. Para presionar a Inglaterra, invadió la casa de Francisco...

"... Por lo tanto, él me tiene bajo su control y no me permite salir siquiera a dar una vuelta por mi casa. Créeme, Alemania, me gustaría ir a tu fiesta. Muero de ganas de verte, pero debo obedecer al invasor que es cuatro veces mayor que yo (y mucho más)

Mándale mis más sinceras disculpas a Heidi, y muchos cariños. También quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, y que te echo de menos, a ti y a Heidi.

Saludo cordialmente, West Falkland"

-Eso es lo que ha traído el superior de Francisco.

-Ya veo- reeleyó de nuevo el papel y alzó la vista de su oficina hacia la chica. -Pero, Londres...-

-No, no permitiré que tú participes. Eso es entre Argentina e Inglaterra, Alemania. Él no desearía que seas parte de ello.

-Además- agregó Inglaterra, mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho del alemán. -Apenas te estás recuperando. No querrías volver a perder la vista...- bebió un sorbo de té y lo miró serenamente. -...y a tu hija, ¿Verdad?

-Francisco no lo permitiría- dijo para sí mismo -Está bien, tienen razón. Me mantendré neutral frente a la situación. Pero si me permiten...- miró a los dos de nuevo, apenas bajó la vista para imaginarse a Gran Malvina escribiendo la carta. -Quiero un poco de privacidad para responderle la carta. Le vendría bien frente al tema para que sepa que estoy al tanto de su situación-

Elizabeth miró a su padre, y éste a ella. Sin decir nada, giraron a verlo y se retiraron. Ludwig agarró un papel y pensó bien en qué escribirle.

«Es difícil» pensó, él nunca escribió una carta formal e íntima. Pero consideró el hecho de que si podrán llegar las cartas. Porque si esa carta la tuvo que traer el jefe de Gran Malvina, quizás es porque no dejan enviar ni recibir cartas.

«Deja de pensar en eso. Soy amigo de Argentina, o algo así.» Agarró una birome y comenzó a escribir la fecha. «Lo más probable es que pueda llegar y que la lea. Aun que no podrá contestar. Así que no le escribiré nada que valga la pena contestar» se propuso.

Dejó sangría y comenzó a escribirle. Se salteó la parte donde iba a dedicarle la carta, ya que le daba cierta vergüenza hacerlo.

"Lamento mucho tu situación. Pero quiero que sepas que me mantengo al margen gracias a Inglaterra, y por el bien de mi familia, me mantengo neutral frente al tema, Recuerda que si Argentina te dice y hace cosas indebidas es sólo para intimidar.

No te dejes vencer. Berlín te extraña; ella fue la primera en enterarse de lo que te sucede,y está muy preocupada por ti. Me enteré porque cuando se entera de algo, se pone nerviosa y no puede mirarme a los ojos. Después de la muerte de mi hermano, Prusia, ella se anda preocupando por la gente cercana a ella. Yo la trato de tranquilizar, pero no lo hago tan bien como tú" sonrió leve, y prosiguió.

"Yo también te extraño, y te echo mucho de menos. A pesar de haber recuperado la vista, las cosas que hacía cuando tú estabas allí, ahora no me salen tan bien como antes. Me di cuenta de que el amor es cuendo cuando me cegaste el corazón.

Me gustaría pasar el resto del tiempo contigo, conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos. Tenemos nuestras dudas, pero ahora estamos bien.

Te vi llorar, te vi sonreír. Te observé mientras dormías durante algún tiempo. Eres un soñador, pero no eres el único. Cuando estamos despiertos, no podemos romper nuestros espíritus porque son tus sueños y los míos los que nos llevamos.

Si cambias, recuérdame." corrigió luego. "No, recuérdanos como solíamos ser. Compartimos la cama y nuestros sueños.

Con eso, sé que te conozco bien. Reconoceré tu olor pues he estado enamorado y adicto a ti. Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas. Tocaste mi corazón y llegaste a mi alma.

Eres el único para mí.

Ich liebe dich"

Culimó con la carta firmándola y no necesitaba releerla. Había escrito lo que dictaban sus sentimientos, olvidándose del hecho en el que pasaba el joven. «Tiene que saber que pienso en él y que a pesar de que piense que es débil, para mí me gusta así. Como se lo dije a Italia. Sólo que con Francisco es diferente, él es especial para mí» suspiró y se estiró, agotado.

La puerta se entreabrió, haciendo que el alemán se sobresaltara. Un rostro tímido se asomó.

-¿Ya terminaste con la carta?- preguntó.

-Sí, sí. ¿Quién eres?- le devolvió la pregunta, y ahí apareció Heidi, tomando la puerta y dándose paso por la oficina de su padre. Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que sólo era ella.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó ella, poniéndose enfrente del despacho.

-No, no- al notar que ella esperaba la orden, hizo un gesto con la mano. -Puedes sentarte- dijo, mientras doblaba el papel en tres partes y lo metía dentro de un sobre. -Quiero encargarte esta carta y trata de que llegue a las manos de Francisco y que no la vea nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, entiendo- sonrió, pero Alemania la miró. -Este, quiero decir...- se paró y poniendo una mano plana en su sien, respondió con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño: ¡Señor, sí, señor!- el mayor le sonrió y se rió leve. Ella lo miró confundida. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- se sonrojó leve.

-Nada, sólo que me haces acordar cuando eras una niña. Intentabas hacer el saludo pero nunca lo lograbas. Te veías muy adorable.

-Que, ¿ya no soy adorable?- bromeó, cruzándose los brazos mientras sonreía divertida.

La miró de arriba a abajo y con un tono bromista, agregó: -No, la verdad es que te has vuelto amargada

-¡Que malo!- rió, mientras su padre se acercó a ella y la observó, mientras sonreía.

-Tú siempre serás adorable. No tienes por qué preocuparte por ello- la tranquilizó y le puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Danke- agradeció, bajó la cabeza sonrojada mientras sonreía leve. Le tomó la muñeca y luego le agarró la mano con ambas. -Tengo una misión que cumplir- mostró el sobre y lo sacudió. -Así que si me disculpas, tengo un mensaje que entregar- dijo con voz decidida y encaminó hacia la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, se volteó a verlo. -Vatti-

-¿Qué pasa?- él estaba hojeando unos papeles de relaciones internacionales.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Puedo?-

El mayor asintió mientras soltó un murmullo de aprobación.

-Tu sabes en que situación se está enfrentando Francisco, ¿verdad?- se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta que planteó, tragando saliva y preparándose para calmarlo.

Pero para su asombro, el mayor respondió. -Sí. Inglaterra me lo dijo con Londres, y me entregaron una cara que él mismo me escribió. Cuando regreses de West Falkland, te lo mostraré. Ahora puedes retirarte-

Cuando terminó de hablar, estuvo a preguntarle algo pero supo que con eso quedó claro. Sólo se puso derecha y lo saludó, saliendo de la habitación. Miró a los soldados que la esperaban en la pared de enfrente. Ella asintió y ellos la respondieron de la misma forma. Comenzó a caminar y la siguieron los mismos. Uno de estos tiró la colilla y otro lo pisó. Son dos alemanes, un inglés y el mismísimo Benjamín, a lo que permanecía al lado de la chica, ya que lo necesitaría.

-¿Ya lo sabía tu padre?

-Sí, ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué te dije? Te dije que mi padre le diría. Además, yo se lo hice saber- Eso sorpendió mucho a Berlín, girando a verlo. Al ver su cara, él no tuvo otra opción que explicar: -Kiku me pidió que le dijera a Arthur, para que le haga saber a Ludwig lo de Francisco-

-Si que eres un dominado- bromeó, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara fuerte.

-¡No soy un dominado, damnit!- le gritó, erizándole el cabello castaño que tenía -¡Él sólo dijo razones inteligentes para que Alemania lo sepa! ¡Y punto!- pisaba fuerte, dejando atrás al grupo.

Heidi no tuvo otra que negar, soltando un suspiro. -Será un niño...-

-Frau comandante- llamó uno de los alemanes. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Es muy sencillo. Sólo hay que entregar una carta.

-¿Para quién es la carta?- preguntó el inglés. Ella lo miró llena de orgullo y decidida.

-Para el regalo de Vatti, ¡Por supuesto!-

Fin


End file.
